X Numbers
by ghost83
Summary: After a duel with a different school's top duelist, Yuma wonders who Shadow is and what a "Clockwork" number is and if there are more "number" cards. Will she find out? Fem!Yuma/OC. Was called "Clockwork Numbers."
1. Clockwork Start: Part 1

So, this is my attempt of a YuGiOh story. I don't own YuGiOh or any characters that come from it. Also, the "Clockwork" deck is something I made up.

* * *

><p>?'s POV:<p>

I thought to myself as I ran, "This is _so_ going to make me look bad. I should've set my alarm clock!" I ran around the corner and bumped into someone causing my extra deck to spill. I apologized, "Sorry. I'm in a hurry to get to school." The girl who I bumped into replied as she picked up her cards, "Same here." After collecting our cards, I continued running to my school. We're suppose to meet up with this other school and have the top duelist duel against each other.

When I reached my school, the janitor explained, "They all left already, assuming that you're already on the bus." I groaned and asked, "Can you give me a ride?" He sighed and stated as he lead me to his car, "Next time, set your alarm clock." I nodded as he drove me to the school. I'm so in trouble.

I looked my extra deck and checked my cards, but my ace wasn't there! Maybe during that run in, my card got switched!

Crud.

Yuma's POV:

Astral stated, "You should've checked for Utopia while you still had the chance!" I complained, "If I did, I would've been late. I didn't expect for us to wait for the top duelist of this school." I looked at my switched card, **Number m39: Clockwork Utopia**. Just then the doors burst open.

A boy who was at the doors shouted, "Sorry for being late!" The teacher said, "Do set your alarm clock, Shadow." The boy, who I assumed was Shadow, replied, "Yes sir." He held up Utopia as he explained, "It's just, I got my ace switched." I ran up to him and exclaimed, "You're the guy who I bumped into on the way here!" He nodded and gave me Utopia back. "Can I have my **Clockwork** monster back, now?" I gave it back to him as the teacher of his school stated, "Well, it seems you two don't need to meet the top duelist. You're talking to them, after all!"

Shadow's POV:

So she's the top duelist of this school?! Well, this is awkward. I held out my hand and greeted, "Well, allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Shadow." She shook it and replied, "Yuma. Nice to meet you."

My teacher, Mr. Smith, then said, "Now, let's begin the duel!" I smirked and said while walking to the duel area, "Just because you're a girl and we just meet, don't expect me to be holding back." She laughed and stated, "That's what I'm talking about! Bring it on!"

We shouted at the same time, "Duel!"

Third person POV:

**Shadow: 4000  
>Yuma: 4000<strong>

Shadow shouted as he draw a card, "Time to kick start this thing!" He looked at his cards and continued, "And I think I'll start things off by summoning **Clockwork Knight** in attack mode!" A knight made of gears appear, wielding a sword and shield.

**Clockwork Knight  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: WarriorEffect  
>ATK: 1800<strong>

Shadow finished, "I end my turn with two face downs! Your move!"

Yuma looked at his field as she shouted, "I draw!" Astral appeared and said, "Careful, Yuma. Since he has a number, we should be prepared." Yuma nodded and replied, "Then I'll summon **Gogogo** **Golem **in defense mode!"

**Gogogo Golem  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: RockEffect  
>DEF: 1500<strong>

She concluded, "I place three cards face down and end my turn."

Shadow's POV:

Well, she played it safe. Time to kick this up a notch. I shouted, "I draw!" I looked at the card that I drew and a smile crept onto my face.

Third Person POV:

Shadow then asked, "Now what's a knight doing without his horse? Oh, never mind. It's right here! Come forth, **Clockwork Horse**!" A mechanical horse gallops next to the knight.

**Clockwork Horse  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Wind  
>Type: BeastEffect  
>ATK: 700<strong>

Astral warned, "Here it comes..."

Shadow smirked as he concluded, "I overlay my two level 4 monsters to build the overlay network!" The students from his class chanted, "M39! M39!" Shadow shouted, "Allow me to introduce to you all, my favorite card! **Number m39: Clockwork Utopia**!"

* * *

><p>Review for better chapter?<p> 


	2. Clockwork Start: Part 2

I don't own anything but the **Clockwork** Deck and Shadow.

* * *

><p>Shadow smirked as he concluded, "I overlay my two level 4 monsters to build the overlay network!" The students from his class chanted, "M39! M39!" Shadow shouted, "Allow me to introduce to you all, my favorite card! <strong>Number m39: Clockwork Utopia<strong>!" The sounds of clocks ticking is heard and it gets faster and faster as a monster that looked like the mechanical version of Yuma's Utopia appears.

**Number m39: Clockwork Utopia  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: XyzWarrior/Effect  
>ATK: 2500<strong>

Yuma's POV:

I could only stare at it and say, "**Clockwork Utopia**..." Astral reminded me, "Get ready." Shadow shouted, "I now activate **Clockwork Utopia**'s special ability! By using one overlay unit, the monster that was detached isn't sent to my grave. It's actually special summoned to my field! So welcome back **Clockwork Knight!**" I watched said overlay unit race around the field before forming the gear knight I saw earlier.

**Clockwork Knight  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: WarriorEffect  
>ATK: 1800<strong>

Shadow concluded, "I end my turn with a face down. Your move."

Third Person POV:

Yuma shouted, "My turn! I draw!" She scanned her cards and continued, "I summon **Gagaga Magician**!"

**Gagaga Magician  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: SpellcasterEffect  
>ATK: 1500<strong>

She continued, "I overlay my two level 4 monsters, like you did earlier, to build the overlay network! I Xyz summon, **Number 39: Utopia**!" Utopia appears as it's **Clockwork** counterpart stared at it. Yuma shouted, "Go, **Utopia! **Attack **Clockwork Knight**!" Shadow shouted, "Not so fast! I activate **Clockwork Knight's **special ability! It can negate an attack and end the battle phase!" The knight rushed at Utopia as Shadow shouted, "Go, **Clockwork Shield**!" The knight threw its shield at Utopia, making it stop it's attack. She gritted and concluded, "I end my turn." Shadow complained as he draw a card, "No face down? Lame."

Shadow's POV:

I told her as I scanned my cards, "Hey, be glad that my knight could only use his effect once." I then shouted, "I activate **Clockwork Utopia's** ability once more, allowing me to special summon **Clockwork Horse**!" The last overlay unit on my Utopia dashed around and took form into the horse I had earlier.

**Clockwork Horse  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Wind  
>Type: BeastEffect  
>ATK: 700<strong>

I then explained, "Now, listen. I don't do this much to anyone, but you're an acceptation. You see, my horse has a special ability. When ever him and his owner are on the field, they can attack you directly!" My knight mounted the horse and charged as I shouted, "Go! Piercing Joust!" They ran up and was at Utopia when she shouted, "I activate my **Utopia's** special ability! By using both overlay units, both attacks are negated." I grit my teeth. My **Clockwork Utopia **can't activate it's special ability and with both monsters having the same attack, I can't do anything. Unless... I looked at my face downs and smirked.

Time to get my game on!

Yuma's POV:

I said while being scared, "I don't like the look of that smile." He laughed and said, "That's because it's my intermission before the end of my turn. I activate the continuous spell card, **Clock Repair House**!" A small house that resembled a workshop appeared as he explained, "Here's how it works. I banish one of my monsters, and they get repaired, along with their abilities. To put it simpler, my horse needs to get it's abilities back!" **Clockwork Horse **ran into the house and the door slammed shut. Shadow continued, "When it's my turn, I can special summon it back to my field, ready to attack you again! And since your **Utopia** doesn't have any overlay units, you can't stop the attack!" That means I have 2200 points of damage is coming my way. He concluded, "I end my turn with a face down."

He left knight out in the open. Something's not right. Maybe those face downs are the answer. I draw my card and looked. **Double or Nothing**... Should've kept an overlay unit. I said, "I set one card face down and have my Utopia attack **Clockwork Knight**! Go, Rising Sun Slash!" He immediately shouted, "I activate MY **Clockwork Utopia's** other special ability! When it has no overlay units, **Clockwork** monsters can't be attacked or be destroyed by card effects." Utopia's attack was stopped and he went back to my field. What a powerful card. I need to do something about it.

If it could summon the monsters that used it for it's summoning, and I can't attack **Clockwork **monsters when it _doesn't_ have any overlay units... I need to get an overlay unit on it. I then stated, "I end my turn with a face down."

Shadow's POV:

So, she's figured out my weakness. I need to stop it, fast. I shouted, "I draw!" I looked at the cards I have and grinned as I explained, "Due to **Clock Repair House**, my horse is coming back to his owner!" The horse galloped out of the house and got ready for battle. The knight mounted the horse as I declared, "I now activate my horse's special ability! Now both my horse and knight attack you directly! Go, Piercing Joust!" I watched as the knight and horse attacked her life points directly.

**Yuma: 4000=1800**

I then said a little disappointed, "The only draw back is that if there's an Xyz monster on my side of the field, they get attached to it after attacking. Not only that, but the Xyz monster can't activate it's effect on the same turn." The two monsters became overlay units again and orbited my **Clockwork Utopia**. I finished, "I set two cards down and end my turn." I glared and stated, "Your move."

She drew her card. All of a sudden, I saw this weird floating blue-ish white guy appear next to Yuma. They had a conversation of some sort while looking at my field. Must be making a strategy. Common things I see people do when in this situation. She shouted, "I activate the spell, **Overlay Reign**! This allows me to attach an overlay unit to **Utopia**!" A small sphere of light orbited **Utopia** as it looked got ready. They must of planned something. She shouted, "**Utopia, **attack your **Clockwork** counterpart!" I stated, "Due to them having the same amount of attack, they will both be destroyed!" She explained, "I use one overlay unit to negate that attack!" The said **Utopia's** sword vanished as she continued, "I then activate the spell **Double or Nothing**! This allows **Utopia **to attack again, with double his attack points!"

**Utopia: 2500=5000**

Yuma's POV:

He said surprised, "Five thousand attack points?!" I laughed and shouted, "That's right! Now go, **Utopia**! Rising Sun Slash!" **Utopia** sliced through his counterpart and destroyed it.

**Shadow: 4000=1500**

Shadow murmured, "My ace..." He then started laughing and everyone looked at him confused. He explained, "Nobody in my entire school backed me into a corner like this." He gave me a thumbs up and continued, "Great combo, Yuma!" I grinned and replied, "Thanks, but words won't get you any where! Give it your all!" He stated, "You were dueling a tenth of my all, and my school was dueling a hundredth! So I'll just go with it." I ended my turn and he began his.

He then shouted, "I summon **Clockwork Exploder**!" A bomb with gears and a clock on the front appeared.

**Clockwork Exploder  
>Level: 1<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: MachineEffect  
>ATKDEF: 0**

Zero attack points... He continued, "I now activate it's special ability!" The bomb's clock started ticking as he explained, "I'm not going down without a fight! You see, **Clockwork**** Exploder** does what the name implies. It explodes. However, there's a catch. I can't attack or summon any monsters while it's still on the field. On the upside for me, when your turn ends, you take damage to the total amount of attack points on the field! Not only that, but if your Utopia or any other monster attacks, they get destroyed and we both take damage equal to _twice_ the amount of attack points of the attacking monster." I then stated in realizing what's going to happen, "That means..." Shadow nodded and confirmed, "Ether you go down, or we both go down."

Shadow's POV:

This is extreme. I can't wait to see what she'll do- She shouted, "**Utopia**, attack **Exploder**!" My eyes widen in surprise, but I just smiled and said as my **Exploder** began to shake after the attack, "This is actually a nice way to end this duel." Yuma nodded and agreed, "You really need to show me that deck of yours." The bomb exploded.

Third Person POV:

The two duelist flew back as their life points reached zero.

**Shadow: 1500=0  
>Yuma: 1800=0<strong>

**Draw**

Everyone was silent. Then one person started clapping, and soon everyone followed the motion and cheered for the two duelist that started the alliance of two schools. Shadow got up and helped Yuma get up as he stated, "You _really_ need to show your numbers to me." She replied as they shook hands, "Ditto."

Little did everyone know, that this was the beginning of a great adventure that was waiting to be unfold.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	3. The Clock Incident

Warning! Minor dueling. Major mystery.

* * *

><p>Third person POV:<p>

"So _that's_ what your **numbers**' effects do." Shadow exclaimed as he viewed Yuma's deck. Yuma agreed and stated, "Yours are good too. But they seem to be a little to powerful." Shadow mocked, "Hey, at least we both have **numbers**, right? Besides, my clocks are reused over and over." He set down her cards and asked, "By the way, who was the floating blue guy I saw you talking to at our duel?"

Yuma's POV:

I said nervously, "You must of imagined it." He shrugged and replied, "You might be right. I'm dead, after all." Um, didn't expect that response. "What do you mean?" He smirked and replied, "Nothin'~" He packed up his deck and stated as he got up and bowed, "Well, thanks for letting me come over to your house. However, I must be on my way home." He stopped at the door and added, "If you want, look up "the Clock Incident" and see what happened." He then walked out of my house and onto the streets.

Astral appeared and stated while crossing his arms, "This _Shadow_ isn't normal. Maybe it was the wrong move to show him our **numbers**." I countered, "But he could see you during out duel. We might as well see this "Clock Incident" tomorrow. Maybe it'll give us some back ground on him."

_The next day..._

I murmured as I searched the web, "Clock Incident, Clock Incident... Here it is." I clicked the link and read, "The Clock Incident. One of security's top duelist went up against a mysterious duelist named Shadow." Wait, Shadow? I continued reading, "The duel took place near a clock tower and Shadow called upon a strange card that was so powerful, it caused the clock tower to break. No known information was provided on the card and the _Shadow_ character disappeared without a trace, but the security officer managed to record a moment before the card was summoned. Though, we can't determine at the start what turn this is started recording. If you want to see the video, the link is provided."

I sighed and clicked. Then, automatically, the video popped up. It showed Shadow with **100 life points** and the officer with **3500 life points**. Shadow had two monsters on this field, none that I recognize. The officer had the synchro monster **Ally of Justice Decisive Armor** on the field. Shadow shouted, "I tribute my two **Wind-up** monsters to bring out a monster that will send you packing!" The two monsters vanished as he continued, "When gears run to a halt and you see things move on while you don't, you become a fixed point in time! I summon, level 12, **Clockwork Chronos**!" The video ended there as an earthquake occurred and destroyed the tower.

I quickly looked at when this took place, only to find that it occurred 2,000 years ago! If Shadow really existed back then, and he had knowledge of this event, who _is_ he?

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	4. One turn needed

Shadow's POV:

I simply smiled as I walked downtown and towards home. It was a bright sunny day, a storm was brewing, and wait for it...

A thug came out and demanded, "Give me your valuables, now! Or I'll beat you with my deck!" I simply stated, "There are two sides to every coin. Are you sure about that?" He got out his duel disk and demanded, "Give them now!" I smirked and said, "Two sides to every coin."

Third person POV:

The storm gathered and lightning stuck Shadow. After the flash, a different boy was in his place. The boy got out his duel disk and stated, "Don't waste my time. I have a curfew which my bro doesn't like being over." The two shouted as their duel gazers activated, "Let's duel!"

**"Thug": 4000  
>?: 4000<strong>

The thug shouted, "I'll start this by summon a monster in face down defense position and setting two cards face down. You're move."

The boy drew and stated, "You're going to regret dueling me." He scanned his cards and continued, "I summon **Shadow Knight**!" All of the shadows bend and solidify into a dark armored knight with only his evil red eyes visible.

**Shadow Knight  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: WarriorEffect  
>ATKDEF: ?**

The boy explained, "Whenever this knight is summoned successfully and you control more cards than me, it's attack points become equal to your life points." The thug stammered, "W-What?!"

**Shadow Knight  
>ATKDEF: ?=4000**

The boy continued, "Also, as long as it's the only card on my field, all of your card effects on the field are negated." The shadowy knight raised it's dark sword and all of the cards on the thug's field were showered in swords which stabbed all of them. The boy finished, "And if you think that's the end of that, just wait, because when my knight attacks, he gains attack points equal to same amount of life points I have!"

**Shadow Knight  
>ATK: 4000=8000<strong>

"Now go, my knight! Attack his face down monster! **Dark Strike!**" The knight attacked his monster which was revealed to be **Infernity Necromancer** and the said monster was sliced in half and destroyed. The boy declared, "I'm not done! You see, my sending **Shadow Double Dealer** from my hand to the grave, one of my **Shadow **monsters can attack again, but with double the attack points!" The dark knight became engulfed in dark aura as his sword got an added bonus.

**Shadow Knight  
>ATK: 8000=16000<strong>

The thug fell back as he asked, "Who are you, you left handed duelist?" The boy smirked as he replied, "My name, is Clockwork. Now go my knight! Attack him directly! Go, **Super Dark Strike**!" The thug screamed as the dark knight slashed at him.

**Thug: 4000=0**

**Clockwork wins!**

Clockwork scoffed and stated as he walked past the thug, "You're not worth my time. Ether get a better deck, or stop robbing people." He added as he continued walking in the direction of Shadow's path, "Each coin has two sides."

* * *

><p>DUH DUH DUH! A new character emerges! Who do you think "Shadow" really is? Leave your response below and see what happens!<p> 


	5. Symphony Crashers Part 1

Third person POV:

After arriving home, Shadow/Clockwork immediately went to bed. He murmured, "Chronos made me like this."

_The next day..._

Shadow's POV:

Today was a weekend, so there wasn't any school today. I watched the news as I got some breakfast. "...Thug was later found defeated on the streets. He supposedly dueled a powerful opponent that defeated him in one turn. We're still investigating the scene and will report back if we find anything else." I only smiled at this since no one but Yuma bothered to look up the Clock Incident.

Anyway, I got dressed, grabbed my deck just in case, and went out.

Yuma's POV:

Astral asked, "Yuma, isn't that Shadow?" I looked and did a double take. He wore a grey jacket with a white shirt, blue jeans with a black belt, and brown sneakers. They all had "gear" patterns on them. He looked and saw me with his black hair and brown eyes. He greeted as he walked up to me, "Hello, Yuma. Didn't expect seeing you here." He turned to Astral and continued, "However, I can't say the same for your floating friend. I did see him during our duel, after all." I asked, "You can see him?!" Shadow nodded and asked, "Your name?" Astral replied, "My name is Astral." Shadow nodded. "Nice to officially meet you."

We ended up entering this tag-team duel tournament. We had to make it through 3 rounds to win and make it to the top. And the rules were simple. We share a field and cards that were played. Each team has 4000 life points each duel. Also, we can adjust our decks so we can pull the other team off guard between rounds. Shadow warned me, "You better prepare to adjust quickly because I have different decks with different cards." I only grinned and replied, "Then I'll try to get a sense of your dueling pattern." He nodded and we started dueling.

The first round was something I already got the feel of. He used his **Clockwork** deck. However, the second round is where it got interesting.

He told me before we went up, "I'm using a different deck this time." I replied, "So, what's the name of it?" He simply said as we walked to the field, "**Symphony Crashers**. Well, that's the theme, anyway." "Music?" "Yeah, pretty much. I'm actually testing this deck out and it's actually pretty cool. Not released to the public yet." "Wait, how did you get that then?" He sighed and explained, "We all have to make a living. It's actually my job to test the new decks out and see how they do. They pay well, though." He smiled before adding, "I was actually the one who tested the **Gagaga** and **Gogogo** decks." I looked at him in shock as he explained, "I get one third of the sales of the decks. It adds up, but I didn't expect to see you duel with one. Excellent combo use, might I add." I turned red at the comment and asked, "So the deck you have is based on music, right?" He shrugged, "Mostly. But just get ready, it's still a work in progress." I only nodded as we got on our field.

The two opponents were twins. Creepy ones, might I add. The boy greeted, "I'm Zero." The girl finished, "And I'm Orez." Shadow murmured to me, "Mirror names... This is interesting." I nodded in agreement as all of our duel gazers activated and we shouted, "Let's duel!"

Third Person POV:

**Yuma and Shadow: 4000  
>Zero and Orez: 4000<strong>

Shadow shouted, "Testers first!" He drew a card as he shouted, "I summon **Symphonic Warrior Basses**!" A small purple machine that resembled an electric guitar appeared while wielding the said purple instrument.

**Symphonic Warrior Basses**  
><strong>Level: 1<br>Attribute: Wind  
>Type: MachineTuner  
>ATK: 600<strong>

He continued, "I activate the spell **Double Summon**! This allows me to normal summon another monster this turn. And I pick the other **Symphonic Warrior Basses **that's in my hand, so come on out!" Another guitar monster appeared. Shadow continued, "I throw a face down and activate both of my monsters' special ability! I can select one **Symphonic Warrior **on the field and its level increases by the number of cards in my hand!"

**Symphonic Warrior Basses**  
><strong>Level: 1=3<strong>

He finished, "I now overlay my two level 3 monsters to build the overlay network!" The two guitars flew together as he chanted, "Get ready to face the wrath of music! I Xyz summon, **Melomelody the Brass Djinn**!" A small green haired, horned, cute demon appeared and sat on a brass trumpet that was bigger that it and had a lot of other horns which projected music.

**Melomelody the Brass Djinn  
>Rank: 3<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: FiendXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 1400<strong>

He concluded, "I end my turn by placing the other two cards in my hand face down." Zero complimented, "An Xyz monster on your first turn. Impressive. It's my turn then. I draw." He then scanned his cards and continued, "I summon **Inpachi**."

**Inpachi  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: Machine<br>ATK: 1600**

Zero declared, "I throw down two face downs and have **Inpachi** attack **Melomelody**!" Shadow shouted, "I activate my trap, **Draining Shield**! This not only negates your attack, but also makes us gain life points equal to the monster's attack!"

**Yuma and Shadow: 4000=5400**

Zero growled as he concluded, "I throw down two more face downs and end my turn." Yuma gave Shadow a thumbs up and stated, "A great counter!" He replied, "Thanks, now it's your turn!" Yuma finished, "And I draw!" She then yelled, "I summon **Gogogo Golem**!"

**Gogogo Golem  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: RockEffect  
>DEF: 1500<strong>

She continued, "And since I summoned a level 4 monster to my field, I can special summon **Kagetokage**!"

**Kagetokage  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: ReptileEffect  
>ATK: 1100<strong>

She finished, "I now overlay my two monsters to Xyz summon, **Gagaga Cowboy**!" The said monster appeared and stood proudly on the field.

**Gagaga Cowboy  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 1500<strong>

Shadow shouted, "Finally, time for a clash of the titans!"

* * *

><p>This is hopefully a part 1 of 3 battle. Then again, I got nothing up until now.<p>

Review?


	6. Symphony Crashers Part 2

Third person POV:

**Yuma and Shadow: 5400**

****Melomelody the Brass Djinn  
>Rank: 3<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: FiendXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 1400<strong>**

******Gagaga Cowboy  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 1500<strong>****

******Zero and Orez: 4000******

********Inpachi  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: Machine<br>ATK: 1600********

Yuma shouted, "Go, **Gagaga Cowboy**! Attack **Inpachi**!" Zero stated, "Your cowboy will be destroyed!" Yuma grinned as she explained, "Not if I use it's special ability! By using one overlay unit, it gains 1000 attack points and the monster it's battling loses 500!"

**Gagaga Bowboy: 1500=2500  
>Inpachi: 1600=1100<strong>

The cowboy attacked the log machine when Zero yelled, "I activate a trap! **Magic Cylinder!** Sorry to say this..." The log reappeared along with a two cylinders as Zero concluded, "But you two take damage equal to your cowboy's attack!" One of the cylinders glowed as Yuma reacted stunned, "But that means..."

Shadow's POV:

I smirked and shouted, "Not if I activate one of my face downs! To be more exact, one of my traps! **Wall of Sound!**" Speakers rose out of the ground and play rock music as the cylinder fired a beam at us. However, the beam fizzled before disappearing. Zero exclaimed, "But how?!" I explained as the speakers moved to **Gagaga Cowboy**, "Hey, man. Chill. My speakers have three abilities. First, if a card effected if activated which involves an attack as part of it, the said attack is negated." The speakers began to play classical and soothe Yuma's cowboy as I continued, "Second, until our next turn, the cowboy is off limits to attacks and effects." A small stage with a red curtain appeared as I finished, "Finally, if the said monster is an Xyz monster, I can summon a monster from my extra deck that is one rank lower than the targeted monster and attach this card to it as Xyz Material."

I scanned my cards as I asked, "Now, who to join this band?" I picked one as I smirked and shouted, "How about we bring some strings into this? Appear, **Muzurhythm the String Djinn**!" A small furry creature wearing some Spanish-like clothes with a rose being held in his mouth and playing guitar appears on stage.

**Muzurhythm the String Djinn  
>Rank: 3<br>Attribute: Wind  
>Type: FiendXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 1500<strong>

The stage glowed as the monster jumped off and stand next to **Melomelody. **The stage became a small ball of light as it circled around **Muzurhythm**. Yuma sighed in relief as she said to me, "Thanks for saving me. Maybe, if you don't have a place to stay, you can move in with my family." I blushed at the comment as I replied, "I'll think about it." She nodded and shouted, "I end my turn with a face down!"

Third Person POV:

Orez shouted, "I draw!" She scanned her cards and asked, "Brother, may I?" Zero nodded as she continued, "I summon **Battle Ox**!"

**Battle Ox  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: Beast-Warrior<br>ATK: 1700**

Orez then said, "I now overlay my two monsters to build the overlay network to Xyz summon..." Shadow pointed at her and shouted, "Let me guess? **Kachi Kochi Dragon**!" Orez was surprised as the said monster appeared.

**Kachi Kochi Dragon  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: DragonXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2100<strong>

Orez demanded, "How did you know I was going to summon it?" Shadow explained, "It wasn't heard to narrow it down. First off, we have more life points than you, which meant you needed to eliminate as much as you can in one turn. Second, you summoned a level 4 monster while there was another on the field. So, by using the process of elimination, I determined the monster! Which is why I built a defense. Just try to attack us. I dare you." Orez gritted and shouted, "**Kachi Kochi**! Show him what you're made of! Attack **Melomelody**!" Shadow yelled, "It'll slip right through with this trap! **Sliding Sound**!" The dragon ended up sliding around the monsters and at Shadow as he explained, "You see, your monsters ends up doing a sliding maneuver and ends up attacking me instead, with an extra 100 attack!"

**Kachi Kochi Dragon  
>ATK: 2100=2200<strong>

Shadow flew back as he took the attack.

**Yuma and Shadow: 5400=3200**

Orez asked, "Why did you make a reckless move like that?" Shadow said as he stretched, "Easy, it's called card effect! You see, if the attack is successful, I get to summon a monster from my extra deck that has attack points equal to or less than the damage inflicted. So I call upon my master of drums, **Temtempo the Percussion Djinn**!" A small fiend with a sombrero and yellow horns appeared while being surrounded by drums.

**Temtempo the Percussion Djinn  
>Rank: 3<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: FiendXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 1700<strong>

Shadow's POV:

I laughed and announced, "Hey, everyone! The whole band is almost together!" Yuma asked, "Wait, _almost_?" I smirked and explained, "Even though the instruments are in play, I still need the conductor to finish things." Orez said angrily, "I place one card face down and End. My. Turn." I shouted, "Then it's my turn again. I draw!" I looked at the card I drew and said, "**Wall of Sound** now loses it's effects." I turned to Yuma and asked, "Is it okay if I switch out the cowboy for the leader of the music?" Yuma smiled and replied while giving me a thumbs up, "You're feeling the flow!"

I yelled, "In that case, I play the spell **Xyz Replacement**! With this, I can target one Xyz monster on my side of the field and special summon a monster with equal rank, and the first target it's overlay units becomes the other monster's overlay units!" Zero asked, "Another Xyz monster?!" I answered, "Yeah, it's an Xyz monster, but not just that!" **Gagaga Cowboy** began to be enveloped in light as I finished, "This guy is the leader of the instrument trio before you! Get ready to feel the power of music! I summon, **Maestroke the Symphony Djinn**!" A sword that resembled a baton appeared in my hand and I threw it as cowboy caught it and was replaced with the new monster.

**Maestroke the Symphony Djinn  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: FiendXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 1800<strong>

Orez asked, "What will you gain with that monster?" I shot back, "Why, it's effect but before I do that, I activate my other face down, **Trap Stun**! With this, all traps can't be activated and lose their effect!" **Maestroke** started jumping in place as I continued, "Now, you see, music can portray feelings and make creatures do stuff. A symphony is the same, depending on the music being played. So, by activating my **Maestroke**'s special ability, I can make one of your monsters cower into face-down defense position!" Zero asked, "What?!" I shouted, "**Maestroke** uses one of it's overlay units to send **Kachi Kochi **on the defense, that's what!" **Maestroke** lifted his sword and blasted music that was a terrible mixture of Rock, dub step, and techno at the dragon who got scared and curled up.

**Kachi Kochi Dragon  
>DEF: 1300<strong>

Orez and Zero shouted, "You can't!" "I can and I will! **Maestroke**, use **Symphony Slash **on **Kachi Kochi**!" The leader sliced right through the dragon as I added, "Now, **MeloMelody, Muzurhythm, Temtempo**, finish this act with all your might! Go, **Symphony Blast**!" The three little music players play a harmonious tune that became a beam of energy sent at the two duelist.

******Zero and Orez: 4000=0  
>Yuma and Shadow win!<strong>****

Orez's POV:

I stood there in shock. We lost? We needed the prize money to pay off the rent of our house! Zero looked at me and said, "We... Lost..." Shadow came up to us and said while bowing, "Thank you for allowing me to test the newest deck that coming out. Here, take this." He handed us a envelope and when we looked inside, we saw money that ten times the prize money! I stared at him and asked, "Why?" He smiled and explained, "Before the round, I looked into both of your backgrounds. I saw that you entered the tournaments to use the money to pay off the rent. I figured that, if you two lost, you should at least have something as a prize for getting this far. So, yeah." I cried as I shouted, "Thank you..." Shadow asked, "Just cheer for us until the finals, okay?" We nodded and shook his hand as the crowd cheered for us.

Shadow's POV:

The final round that happens tomorrow... There's a chance that there will be number cards. But what kind?

_Time skip..._

Yuma's POV:

Me and Shadow walked side by side to my house. I asked, "So you live by yourself?" He said nervously, "Not really, but my family is, um, different than others." Astral floated next to him and stated, "_All families are different_." Shadow admitted, "Okay, you're right about that. However, mine is, really different." "_How different_?" "Spirit different, but they're not dead." I smiled and asked, "Can you introduce us to them tomorrow?" He nodded. "I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you two." "Well, good night!" "Good night." I turned and bumped into the door before blushing and going in.

Shadow's POV:

I chuckled and was about to leave when I saw a card on the ground. It read, **Number 96: Dark Mist**. This must belong to Yuma. I was going to knock on the door, but I then realized that I could just give it back to her tomorrow. So, I pocketed the number and went home.

* * *

><p>Well, this is heading somewhere. Reviews or comments?<p> 


	7. Beyond the Numbers

Shadow's POV:

After getting back home, I laid out my deck evenly and went to the living room as my bizarre family came to life. First off, **Clockwork Knight** became a spirit, life-sized and greeted with his English voice, "So, how was your duel?" I replied as I went over to the fridge and grabbed a soda, "Like usual." **Gagaga Magician Girl** asked, "So, did you meet a special someone?" I turned red slightly as I shook my head, "No, no I didn't."

Just then, all the spirits went back into their cards as darkness flood the room. I looked around and saw what looked like Astral, but corrupted. He laughed wickedly as he said to me, "Thank you for freeing me! I will now have you become my host and have you do my biding!" I asked as I casually sat down, "And you are?" He sat across from me and replied simply, "I'm **Number 96: Dark Mist**." I sighed and stated, "You're aura says to me that you are confused at something." He said slowly while eyeing me, "You have numbers. Powerful ones, for that matter. However, I sense you have **monsters** even MORE powerful than the **numbers** themselves." I smirked and simply said, "I'm a man of many mysteries." I then stood up and said while pulling out a card, "Now, **heel.**" He screamed in pain as he was sealed back into his card and trapped there.

I then went over to my ace deck as the darkness lifted. My ace cards, the REAL aces... They are a force to be reckoned with. **Clockwork Knight** said as I went to bed, "If there's any **numbers** in the final match, you know what to do." I nodded and replied before drifting off to sleep, "Do some editing."

_Meanwhile with Yuma..._

Yuma's POV:

"I don't know! If Dark Mist is free and someone got him, complete chaos will reign on us all!" Astral spoke, "_Deep breath_." I did so and asked, "Who do you think has him?" "_Most likely Shadow_." "Shadow?!" "_Yes. However, I felt a great presence near him. And the presence itself was greater than the **numbers**_." My eyes widen. "Greater than the **numbers**?! Who is he?" "_Maybe we'll find out what the presence is, tomorrow. Be ready to face the opponent, Yuma. I fear there is a **number** waiting for us_."

I barely slept that night.

_The next morning..._

I yawned and waited for Shadow to arrive. When he arrived, he looked completely like a cosplayer for his Symphony monster ace. He explained as he stretched in his uniform, "I was in a commercial shoot. It's expected to air in a few hours." I nodded and yawned. He asked, "Did you get ANY sleep?" I shook my head as he reached into his pocket and spoke, "Oh yeah, I believe this is yours and Astral's." He handed me back Dark Mist as he explained, "Don't worry, I sealed him inside the card." Astral took it back and asked, "_Who are you?_" "I'm Shadow." I looked at him before we got up to the field and got ready to duel.

Shadow's POV:

The opponents' names are Bling and Sharp. Bling was decked out in diamonds and cash to express his wealth while Sharp had a lot of cuts on his clothes, and him.

Bling asked, "Yo! I'm going to make you run out of cash on those decks of yours!" Sharp added, "And I'll cut you both down to size." Yuma told me, "They're confident..." I just huffed and replied, "Please. My "ace of hearts" will finish them off before they know it." We all yelled, "Let's duel!"

**Blink and Sharp: 4000  
>Yuma and Shadow: 4000<strong>

I shouted, "I'll start this off!" I looked at my cards. First, I need to know what attribute they use. That in mind, I shouted, "I thrown two face downs and end my turn." Bling shouted, "It's my move!" I shouted, "Not so fast! First, I activate my trap card, **One out of Three**! Here's how it works. I get to see both of your extra decks and compare the amount of monster card I declare in them. And since the only ones are Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz, I'll take a look and see how many **Xyz monsters **you have!"

Both shouted, "What?!" I grinned and took a look. Both of them have **numbers**, alright. "Earth" attribute, to be exact. However, both of their extras out number mind. I sighed and explained, "The side effect is that you guys gain 3,000 life points." Bling shouted, "Then we're getting our score up!"

Yuma's POV:

I can't believe our opponents are getting more points. Shadow smirked and shouted, "Not quite. Remember my other face down? It's also a trap card, a continuous one! It's called **Bad reaction to Simochi**!" The aura of the previous trap floated up and turned grey as Shadow explained, "Get this! When ever you would gain life points, it becomes effect damage instead! And it's equal to the amount you would've gained!" Our eyes widened as the grey aura resembled a demon's head and charged into Bling and Sharp.

**Bling and Sharp: 4000 = 1000**

Bling growled and shouted, "Listen, bub! Since you just took some life out of us, I'm allowed to summon **Crystal Crab** from my hand!" A crab made of entirely crystals appears breaking through the ground.

**Crystal Crab  
>Type: RockEffect  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Earth  
>ATK: 1000<strong>

Bling added, "And whenever one of these babies are out, I'm allowed to special summon **Copy Crab**!" A huge crab with a metallic exoskeleton appears.

**Copy Crab  
>Type: RockEffect  
>Level: 1<br>Attribute: Earth  
>ATK: 0<strong>

Bling shouted, "I now activate my **Copy Crab**'s special ability! It becomes the same level as the one other monster on the field!"

**Copy Crab**  
><strong>Level: 1=4<strong>

Bling finished, "Now, witness how I'll cash you two losers out! I overlay my two level 4 monsters to build the overlay network and Xyz summon, **Number 52: Diamond Crab King!**" A giant blue crab with diamonds on its back appeared out of the ground.

**Number 52: Diamond Crab King  
>Type: RockXyz/Effect  
>Rank: 4<br>****Attribute: Earth  
>ATK: 0<strong>

I stated, "There it is..." Shadow added, "Earth Attribute, with no attack points?" Bling ended his turn as I proceed to mine.

I scanned my cards and shouted, "I summon **Goblindbergh**!"

**Goblindbergh  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: WarriorEffect  
>ATK: 1800<strong>

"I activated it's special ability! When it is summoned, by changing it to defense position, I can special summon a level 4 monster from my hand! So come on out **Ganbara Knight**!"

**Ganbara Knight  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: WarriorEffect  
>ATK: 0<strong>

"I now overlay my two monsters to build the overlay network and Xyz summon, **Number 39: Utopia**!"

**Number 39: Utopia  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2500<strong>

I finished, "I end my turn with a face down."

It was then that Sharp proceeded to his turn.

He shouted, "I summon **Gagaga Magician!**" The same magician that Yuma has appeared on his side of the field.

**Gagaga Magician  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: SpellcasterEffect  
>ATK: 1500<strong>

Sharp continued, "I activate it's special ability, making it level 7!"

**Gagaga Magician  
>Level: 4=7<strong>

"I then summon **Gagaga Child**!" A small ginger wearing a hat similar to his older sibling appeared.

**Gagaga Child  
>Level: 2<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: SpellcasterEffect  
>ATK: 800<strong>

"It's effect kicks in, making it's level the same as my magician!"

**Gagaga Child  
>Level: 2=7<strong>

"I now overlay my two monsters to build the overlay network and Xyz summon, **Number 74: Master of Blades**!"

**Number 74: Master of Blades  
>Rank: 7<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: PsychicXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2700<strong>

He concluded, "I end my turn." Shadow shouted, "It's my turn, then!"

Shadow's POV:

Oh, the options of which one to summon! I can summon my most powerful **Earth** monster, or I can simply destroy them all. I thought through it, and knew what I had to do.

My friend is going to have a feast!

Third Person POV:

The ground shook as the sky darkened. Bling asked, "What's going on?!" Sharp stated, "An Earthquake?" Shadow laughed as Yuma stares at him in fright and asked, "What's so funny?" Shadow smirked as he explained, "One of my friends is hungry. He needs a meal to satisfy his hunger. He may not be a **number**, but he likes eating them! Certain ones, actually."

The ground cracked as Shadow yelled, "This is my field spell, **Great Crevasse**! Don't fall in!" A huge scar on the ground appeared. Shadow laughed and continued, "My friend is coming soon. Very soon... It won't be long now..."

Everyone looked in fright as a huge aura appeared with glowing red eyes.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Leave a review!<p>

P.S. Had homework and spring break, okay?


	8. Hungry?

Shadow's POV:

**Bling and Sharp: 1000**

****Number 52: Diamond Crab King  
>Type: RockXyz/Effect  
>Rank: 4<br>****Attribute: Earth  
>ATK: 0<strong>**

******Number 74: Master of Blades  
>Rank: 7<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: PsychicXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2700<strong>****

I laughed and asked, "Now, how about we welcome my friend?" The ground cracked as I declared, "But first, I activate my field's special ability! Come forth, **Om Nom** **Tokens**!" Tons of little Pac-man like monsters erupt out of the ground, chewing like crazy on the other until they formed "Worms."

**Om Nom Token  
>Attribute: Earth<br>Level: 2  
>ATKDEF: 0**

They landed on both of our fields, filling up the unused monster zones. Bling asked, "Why did you do something whack as that?" I shouted, "Because, I can summon a monster that can only be summoned by this spell card, **Earthly Feast**!" A huge bowl, that resembled a mouth, appeared as the tokens went into it. Sharp demanded, "Tell us what that spell does!" I smiles and explained, "This spell destroys all **Om Nom Tokens** on the field to make room for my friend. However, when he's summoned, no one can attack for four turns. On the plus side, he gains **5****00 ATK** for each **Om Nom Token** destroyed!" The bowl closed and ate the tokens up like a mouth.

Yuma's POV:

I watched in awe as Shadow chanted, "Great being from beyond the stars, great elder of the earth, come forth and show us your true form!" A giant arm appeared and pushed upward to reveal a humanoid form, with only the upper half attached to the ground. Shadow concluded, "Appear, **Hungry Earth**!"

**Hungry Earth  
>Type: RockEffect  
>Level: 1<br>Attribute: Earth  
>ATK: 0<strong>

The monster sprouted only one eye as multiple mouths with sharp teeth appeared all over it's body. Shadow continued, "Now, my friend here will gain his attack points! Seven tokens were destroyed, so his attack becomes..."

**Hungry Earth  
>ATK: 0=3500<strong>

Bling and Sharp exclaimed, "Thirty five hundred?!" Shadow smirked and explained, "My friend here can only be summoned by **Earthly Feast**, and it can only be activated by this field spell, **Great Crevasse!"** The giant roared and gave off powerful aura as Astral murmured, "Over powering?" Bling shouted, "You can't attack us, though! We're safe!" Sharp added, "And your gal pal can't attack us either along with us."

Shadow sighed and stated, "Though I can't attack, that doesn't mean I can activate abilities!" He shouted, "**Hungry Earth**, activate your grand effect!" The great monster roared with all of it's mouths as one of its hands went for **Master of Blades**. A mouth appeared right across the palm and ate the **number** in one loud "CHOMP!" Sharp exclaimed, "**Master of Blades!**" Shadow sighed and explained, "Shame your monster is rendered powerless against the deity of the earth, right here. You see, this fella is really hungry. So hungry, that it absorbs the attack power of monster and adds it to it's own!"

**Hungry Earth  
>ATK: 3500=6200<strong>

Sharp stammered, "But why didn't you take the other rich one?" Shadow sighed and replied, "It can only target the one with the highest attack. But when it's my turn again... You'll both wish that you never ran into me." He yawned and continued, "I normally don't do this, due to it making me want to sleep for a week, but with you two, I'll make an acceptation." He was engulfed in dark aura as he shouted while throwing his duel disk and gazer up in the air, "_Spectral tag out!_"

Lightning strike from where he stood, and in his place was a completely different person. He looked like the mirrored version of Shadow, but his eye were crimson red and he had black hair. He work a black overcoat with dark blue jeans and black combat boots. On his black shirt was a single grey gear pattern.

The new guy stretched and complained, "Finally. I was getting stiff." He cracked his neck and stated, "Might as well get this over with ASAP." He grabbed the duel disk and placed it on his right arm while the duel gazer was placed on his left eye as he scanned the cards he held. He concluded, "I place a face down and call it a turn. Your move, _Boy Broke_."

Bling flinched and had a look of fear as he stammered, "I'll draw and set a card."

When it was my turn, I only looked at the new guy. I only said, "I draw and put a face down. I now switch **Utopia **to defense position."

Sharp only draw and said in a shaky voice, "I-I'll put a card face down and end my turn."

Mystery boy only sighed and asked, "Why don't you two just admit it? You're no match for me." Bling fired back, "You didn't do a thing!" Mystery boy only glared and stated, "Don't be to sure. I draw and play the spell, **Molten Iron Chalice**!" A pool of hot molten iron appear and was immediately drank by **Hungry Earth**. The boy explained, "This will boost attack the monster equipped by eight hundred!"

**Hungry Earth  
>ATK: 6200=7000<strong>

The boy finished, "My name is Clockwork, and your time is up! **Hungry Earth**, eat the crab!" The monster proceeded to do so, and ate it in one gulp through the mouth on it's right shoulder. Clockwork declared, "Now activate your other ability! When ever it has two or more monster eaten, it can dish out one thousand points of damage for each one!" Sharp and Bling asked, "WHAT?!"

Clockwork smirked and shouted, "You're time is up! Go, **Erupting burning vomit!**" The monster slowly began to glow orange, lava pouring out of all of the mouths. The eye of the monster looked on the two enemies as the main mouth on the head puked out lava.

**Bling and Sharp: 1000=0**

**Yuma and Clockwork Win!**

Astral absorbed the **numbers**, but was shaken by what happened. And so was I. A monster more powerful than **numbers**? Clockwork only scoffed and spoke before leaving, "This was a complete waste of my time." Astral muttered, "Who is this person?"

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think? Review~!<p> 


	9. Dark Numbers

Clockwork's POV:

I found it ironic how I have multiple **numbers** while those two had what I find as a few.

As I walked, I bumped into a huge guy with a green Mohawk. He said in a rough voice, "Beat it, kid." I huffed and shot back, "Watch where you're going..." I continued to walk on when this sphere of power exploded in front of me. I jumped back and asked, "Who did that?" A hooded figure replied, "I did." He pointed at me and stated, "You have **numbers."** I replied, "Not handing them over." He shouted, "Then I'll take them from you with a duel!" "Not a chance!" He laughed and shouted, "Really? In that case, I activate a Barian sphere cube!" He threw something down and we were both transported into a red sphere, floating.

Yuma's POV:

Me, Shark, and the others saw a huge red sphere with two figures in them. Knowing that this isn't good news, we rushed over there.

When we arrived, we saw Shadow about to duel this hooded guy. Shadow asked, "Who are you?" The figured replied, "I am Vector!" They both shouted, "Let's duel!"

**Vector: 4000  
>Clockwork: 4000<strong>

Vector declared, "Your **numbers** will be mine!" "Not if I make the first move! I draw!" Clockwork glanced at his cards and declared, "First, I activate the spell **Wind-up Factory**! When ever a **Wind-Up** monster's ability activates, once per turn, I can add another one to my hand! So make room for **Wind-Up Magician**!" A magician with a cog key in its back appeared.

**Wind-Up Magician  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Fire  
>Type: SpellcasterEffect  
>ATK: 800<strong>

Vector asked, "What is this weakling going to do?" Clockwork explained, "You'll see once I activate the abilities of the **Wind-Up Sharks **from my hand! Come on out!" Three toy sharks appeared next to the magician.

**Wind-Up Shark  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Water  
>Type: FishEffect  
>ATK: 1500<strong>

Clockwork continued, "When ever a **Wind-Up** monster is summoned, I can special summon these guys from my hand! Following the lead is **Wind-Up Magician**! When ever one of my **Wind-Up **monsters abilities are activated, I can summon one from my deck! Adding that with the factory, and that's two for the price of one! So I add this guy to my hand and summon **Wind-Up Knight **from my deck!"

**Wind-Up Knight  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: WarriorEffect  
>ATK: 1800<strong>

Kite stated, "Five level four monsters just like that..."

Clockwork smiled and declared, "I overlay one of my sharks, knight, and magician to build the overlay network to summon a monster that I found in the depths of the ocean! Appear, **Dark Number 32: Sinister Wolf**!" A dark purple, triangle pyramid appeared. It unfolded to reveal an armored up purple wolf with red eyes.

**Dark Number 32: Sinister Wolf  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: BeastXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 3200<strong>

Shark asked, "**Dark Number?!**" Clockwork added, "Now, I overlay my other two sharks to build the overlay network and summon, **Dark Number 39: Dystopia!**" Astral and I asked, "What?!" A corrupted version of **Utopia** appeared with a reversed, green "39" on its shoulder.

**Dark Number 39: Dystopia  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2500<strong>

Clockwork concluded, "I end my turn. Try to defeat them, because these friends of mine are a bit more different than the **numbers** you know of."

Vector growled, "I draw! And I summon **Umbral Horror Ghoul**!"

**Umbral Horror Ghoul  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: FiendEffect  
>ATK: 1800<strong>

Vector continued, "I now activate it's special ability! By making its attack zero, I can summon another **Umbral Horror** from my hand! And I pick **Umbral Horror Unform**!"

**Umbral Horror Ghoul  
>ATK: 1800=0<strong>

**Umbral Horror Unform  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: FiendEffect  
>ATK: 0<strong>

"I now overlay my two monsters to build the overlay network and summon **Number 66: Master Key Beetle!**"

**Number 66: Master Key Beetle  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: InsectXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2500<strong>

Vector declared, "I now activate the continous spell, **Magical Tomb**! This allows me to pick one card from your deck, and seal it away! And I think I'll choose the card you stole from me! **Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force**!" Clockwork's eyes widen as a card was put into a coffin and locked away.

I asked, "Rank-up what?" Clockwork growled as Vector laughed and continued, "I now activate my beetle's special ability! By using one overlay unit, the tomb is sealed away!" Chains wrapped themselves around the coffin as Vector finished, "I end my turn with a face down, your move!" Clockwork shouted, "_Spectral tag out!_" Lightning flashes as Clockwork was replaced by Shadow. Vector laughed, "So the other one arrived! Make your last move, little one!" Shadow shouted, "You got it! I draw!" Shadow scanned his cards.

Shadow's POV:

So it's sealed away, meaning that I can't summon my "nightmare"... I need to improvise. I shouted, "I activate my **Wolf's** special ability! By using one overlay unit, you get bombarded with the attack points of that monster! And it's **Wind-Up Knight**! Go, **Wolf Bark**!" The wolf ate one of it's overlay units and barked sound waves which hit Vector.

**Vector: 4000=2200**

"You're lucky that my monster can't attack you directly when it activates its effect. However, you're not good enough to defeat me! I summon **Wind-Up Bat**!" A small toy bat appeared and hanged upside-down from **Dystopia's** wings.

**Wind-Up Bat  
>Level: 1<br>Attribute: Wind  
>Type: MachineEffect  
>ATK: 300<strong>

Vector stated, "Puny monster you have there." I added, "With a sweet effect. By changing it to defense position, I can call upon one of my **Wind-Up** monsters to return to my hand. **Knight,** come back home." A card returned to my hand as I continued, "And since the effect was successful, my factory allows me to pick this card and add it to my hand." Another card ejected from my deck as I picked it. I declared, "Everything is ready for your defeat, Vector. You can keep the card, but I'm moving forward. **Dystopia**, attack **Master Key Beetle**!"

Everyone yelled, "WHAT?!"

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Finally adding the Barians into this. Just to make it clear, this is after Yuma, Shark, and Kite defeated Faker. However, don't expect to see any <strong>Cxyz<strong> monsters in this story. Just a heads up.

Review?


	10. Enter Gemios

Shadow's POV:

**Shadow: 4000**

****Dark Number 32: Sinister Wolf  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: BeastXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 3200<strong>**

******Dark Number 39: Dystopia  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2500<strong>****

******Vector: 2200******

********Number 66: Master Key Beetle  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: InsectXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2500<strong>******

I shouted, "Everything is ready for your defeat, Vector. You can keep the card, but I'm moving forward. **Dystopia**, attack **Master Key Beetle**!" Everyone yelled, "What?!" **Dystopia **slashed at **Master Key Beetle** who countered with it's horn. Vector declared, "I activate my **Beetle's** special ability! I can destroy **Magical Tomb** in it's place! Say goodbye to **Dystopia**!" An explosion occurred, but I simply smirked.

Yuma's POV:

When the dust settled, **Dystopia **was still standing. Vector asked, "But how?!" Shadow explained, "**Dark Numbers** can only be destroyed by **numbers with a higher rank**, meaning that you need at least a rank 5 to destroy him." Vector growled, "Due to my **Magical Tomb**'s effect, you get your card back." The card that was sealed inside flew to Shadow's hand as the coffin broke.

Just then, a portal appeared. A stranger, wearing half black and half white cloak, walked up to Vector and commanded, "Vector. I'll take over." Vector shot back, "I was beginning to defeat him, Gemios!" Gemios' eyes glowed as he stated, "They were orders from Dumon and Mizar. Get back to Barian World, NOW." Vector growled as he demanded, "Get my card back when your finished." Vector vanished into the portal as Gemios took his place.

**Vector=Gemios**

Shadow spoke as he narrowed his eyes, "I end my turn." Gemios stated, "Then it's my move." He scanned his cards as he started, "First, I summon **Dark Drifter**." A dark-purple magician appeared with two shadows orbiting him.

**Dark Drifter  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: SpellcasterEffect  
>ATK: 0<strong>

Gemios explained, "When he's summoned, I can call upon two **Dark attribute** monsters from my deck. Just so long as their levels are different than the ones on my field. I call upon **Dark Thief** and **Dark Starfish**."

**Dark Thief  
>Level: 3<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: FiendEffect  
>ATK: 1000<strong>

**Dark Starfish  
>Level: 5<br>Attribute: Datk  
>Type: FishEffect  
>ATK: 500<strong>

Gemios continued, "I activate my thief's special ability. It can steal a level from any monster on the field and add it to it's own. Steal a level from **Starfish!**"

**Dark Thief  
>Level: 3=4<strong>

**Dark Starfish  
>Level: 5=4<strong>

Gemios spoke, "I now overlay my three level 4 **Dark** monsters to build the overlay network! Here comes a being who knows no bounds when it comes to rebellions! Appear, **Number 108: Dark Traitor**!" A sphere with dark fog surrounding it appeared. It then transformed into a warrior with a cloak, red eyes, and dark armor, wielding a dark double edged sword.

**Number 108: Dark Traitor  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 3500<strong>

Gemios declared, "When ever **Starfish **is used to **Xyz **summon, I can target one spell card in your hand and add it to mine. I'll take back Vector's card, now." Shadow stated as he tossed it his way, "Didn't want it, anyway." Astral questioned, _"A **number** over 100?!" _Gemios stated, "I activate **Dark Traitor**'s special ability. By using one overlay unit, I can take control over one of your monsters. I'll take your dog, now." Black shadows surrounded the wolf as it switched sides. Gemios concluded, "I'll use your own monster's ability against you. **Sinister Wolf**, give him a taste of his own medicine." The wolf growled as Shadow flew back.

**Shadow: 4000=2500**

Gemios stated, "Now, my number will attack your **Dystopia**!" Shadow's eyes widen and threw a card to me while saying, "Yuma! This will come in handy! As for me, I activate **Dystopia's **effect! I can detach one overlay unit to destroy that **number** of yours!" Gemios sighed and stated, "When my **number's** effect activates, no others can be activated during remainder of that turn. Same goes for spells and traps. Also, if there are any other monsters on your field, they lose 2000 ATK if this effect activates."

**Dystopia  
>ATK: 2500=500<strong>

Gemios declared, "Go, my **number**! Send this fool to Barian World! **Dark Strike**!" **Traitor's** sword gave off a dark mist as it slashed through **Dystopia**.

**Shadow: 2500=0**

Shadow flew back and hit the wall as Gemios walked to him. Shadow asked, "How did you see it all coming?" Gemios explained as he grabbed Shadow, "I simply do, as I know everything that awaits you, later on." Gemios' eyes glowed as he continued, "The others would want to meet you..."

Shadow shouted as he was dragged, "Yuma!" Gemios looked at Astral and stated as he threw **Number 66** to him, "Get ready, for your end." I shouted as I ran to him, "Shadow!"

The two being vanished. I began to sob when I remembered the card Shadow tossed earlier. I looked and saw that it was **Clockwork Utopia**. It gave off a sad aura as we all stared at where Shadow was.

These Barians will pay!

_Meanwhile..._

Shadow's POV:

When I came to, I found myself suspended in a ball of energy. Four people were talking. Two who were Vector and Gemios. The yellow one states, "And our guest has awoken..." The grey one replied, "Yes, Mizar. It appears he has awoken." Gemios asked, "Well, Dumon? What should we do with him?" Vector offered, "How about we turn him into a Barian?" Gemios replied strictly, "No, Vector. Not now, or ever." Dumon asked, "What do you want to do with him, then?"

Gemios looked at Mizar and asked, "May I use some of your **number's** powers?" Mizar asked, "What for?" Gemios simply replied, "Time travel. You'll see why." Mizar growled and raised his monster as he chanted, "_Neo Galaxy-eyes Tachnyon Dragon, send this fool to where ever Gemios comands_." Gemios declared, "The Middle Ages!"

A portal opened behind me as Gemios advanced to me.

Third person POV:

Shadow shouted as he struggled, "You can't do this to me! You just can't!" Gemios chuckled darkly and said while flicking off his hood, "I can, and you will!" He pushed Shadow into the portal as Shadow screamed while the portal closed.

Vector asked, "Why did you do that, Gemios?" Gemios replied as he split in two and transformed, "Easy, Vector." The two parts took on the form of Shadow and Clockwork. _Shadow_ explained, "It's because it's the last thing I remembered before my memory stops there." _Clockwork_ added, "Now, prepare to get the Mythrian Numbers!"

* * *

><p>Things are set in motion. Who is Gemios?<p>

Review?


	11. Of Clocks and Knights: Part 1

A/N: This is after the battle with Mach, but before **Lion Heart**. It's, complicated. Also, the wiki didn't state 23's attribute.

* * *

><p>Yuma's POV:<p>

I ran up to the deck and asked, "What's with the meeting?" Kite answered as we sailed to a hidden ruin, "My father told me that there's a hidden ruin. Apparently, your father didn't have the chance to be there. Also, he says that there may be a cardthere that can change everything and give us a clue to who one of the Barians were." Just as he spoke, **Clockwork Utopia **came out and flew above us and lead the way to the temple. Astral speculated, "_It seems as if **Clockwork**** Utopia **knows about the temple's exact location..._" However, Shark stated, "That's no temple..." We looked and my eyes widened.

_Meanwhile..._

Gemios' POV:

I paused and asked, "Dumon, Mizar, a word with you two?" Mizar asked, "What is it, Gemios?" Dumon added, "Does it have to do with the numbers?" I nodded and reminded them, "Dumon, you felt something in the ruins and something happened. There are also Seven of us Emperors, with seven ruins. We also know that I'm the one who knows about the other numbers, along with this **Shadow and Clockwork** characters." Mizar asked, "What are you implying?" "Do you think that it isn't a coincidence or there's a connection between us and those ruins?" Dumon stated, "I wouldn't care less. However, I wonder where Nash and Marin are."

Just then, I sensed something. The others did as well. I declared, "I'm off!" The two responded, "Post haste!" I nodded and teleported. I went out of my battle morph while arriving at the source, just to appear in an abandoned city. I muttered as I walked around the vegetation, "I've never been here, but why does it feel so familiar?"

_With Yuma..._

Yuma's POV:

I looked around the abandoned with the others. Shark remarked, "Where do you think this card is?" I looked up and saw **Clockwork Utopia** fly to a tower, a clock tower. I asked, "Should we try there?" Kite nodded as we headed there. As we did, we ran into a fellow with a bizarre look. He had a black trench coat with a white shirt, dark jeans with black combat boots, and black and white spiky hair. His eyes were crimson red.

Shark asked, "Who are you?" The guy paused and replied, "Monochrome." Rio eyed him and spoke up, "You look weird..." Monochrome just blinked and replied, "Whatever..." Rio stated, "We're just looking around." "Same. Wasn't expecting to see other people here, though. So, what are you guys looking for?" I replied, "Just looking for a card we lost here." He paused before shrugging and explained, "Same here, but since I got nothing else better to do, I'll follow you guys." Shark stated, "Don't try anything funny."

And so, we made our way to the tower. Rio and Monochrome eventually began talking like best friends as we arrived. However, we came upon a room which had three separate hallways. Monochrome looked up and his eyes widened as he shouted, "The ceiling is collapsing!" I ran into the middle hall while Kite and Shark went to the left and Rio and Monochrome went to the right. I shouted, "What now?" Monochrome offered, "Maybe these halls connect up ahead!" Shark yelled, "No funny business!" I sighed and went on ahead.

Third Person POV:

When Yuma arrived at the end of her hall, we saw a girl who wore clothes that resembled a mechanics. The girl shouted, "I am your trial in these ruins! I will protect the card at all cost!" Astral appeared out of the key and warned, "_Careful, Yuma. This isn't the guardian of this place..._"

Kite and Shark reached the end of their hall, just to see twin boys preparing their duel disk and speak in union, "Be prepared to face our wrath!"

However, with Rio and "Monochrome", they had a different result.

Rio's POV:

When we reached the end of our hall, we came upon a room with bare walls and ceiling. The floor resembled one of those jigsaw puzzles. Monochrome asked, "Dead end?" I walked close to him and replied, "Seems like it..." Just then, more things rumbled and the floor began to break apart. Monochrome grabbed my hand as soon as I fell down. He pulled me up and stated, "You look just like her..." "Like who?" "Someone I know from long ago..." His face showed sadness as I comforted him. He spoke up, "Do you, ever feel like there's something is missing from what you have now? Some piece of you who isn't there when you need it?" I thought about it for a while and nodded. He continued, "A long time ago, I lost someone long ago, and couldn't stand up for myself. Now, I'm trying to stand up for myself and change things." I asked, "Who did you lose?" "She was a friend of mine... Her name was-!" We were cut off as the floor broke apart and we fell. As we did, however, I saw a perculier wristband.

One that belonged to the Barians.

He broke my fall as I asked, "Are you a Barian?" He froze before replying stiffly, "Yeah, you got me. However, I'm not an Emperor. I'm the Landlord."I backed away slightly and asked, "Landlord?" He explained, "There are seven Emperors in total, but I'm not one of them. I was the person who looked over the land. Now, with this war, I'm called to arms yet again." "So you're basically a supporter?" "I think of it more like I'm the adult and they're the toddlers." "That bad?" "Hey, even us Barians need a break once in a while." He extended his hand and stated, "Listen. I'll let you guys keep the card if you promise to not tell anyone about me until further notice. Deal?" I hesitated before shaking it. "Deal. So, what's your real name?" "That's a difficult question. I guess you can call me Gemios..." He split into two different being who said in union as I gasped, "And you know us as Shadow and Light."

"Shadow? Light? You?" He stated as his face went annoyed, "To be fair, I'm letting you keep this card." I replied, "Touche. So, what now?" He stated, "There's a light at the end of the hall." I agreed, "Let's head towards the light." When we reached the end, we saw a huge room with Yuma and this other girl. Just then a cage trapped us. Gemios commented as he brought out his deck, "Well, this is really cliché..."

Just then, Shark and Kite dropped in above us, landing on Gemios. He complained, "Oh, come on!" Shark commented, "At least you didn't hurt my sister..." The lady commented, "You, my monochromic friend, remind me of someone I once knew." He just growled and shouted, "Just hand over the lousy card, already!" "Short tempered, I see. How about you duel me." "Fine. You might as well." Gemios' right eye went green with patterns appearing around the said eye while he brought out his dark duel disc. The lady just brought out a duel disc while her dress fluttered in the breeze.

**Steam: 4000  
>Monochrome: 4000<strong>

Gemios' POV:

"I'll go first! I draw!" I scanned my cards and declared, "I summon **Underworld Ghoul**!" A boney figure popped out of the ground.

**Underworld Ghoul  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: WarriorEffect  
>ATK: 1500<br>**

"I activate it's special ability! When it's summoned, I can call upon another **Underworld** monster from my deck, but it's effects on the field are negated. So come on out, **Underworld Necromancer**!" A shaman appeared next to the ghoul.

**Underworld Necromancer  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: SpellcasterEffect  
>ATK: 1000<strong>

I declared, "I now create the overlay network with these two monsters!" The two monsters sunk into the ground as I chanted, "Let the gates of the Underworld open and bring forth a being from the past! Come forth, one of the knight of the dead, **Underworld Knight Necro**!" A knight decorated with bones appeared, with it's sword glowing purple.

**Underworld Knight: Necro  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2500<br>**

I concluded, "I throw down two face-downs and end my turn." Steam declared, "My turn, then. I draw!" She shouted, "I play the continuous spell card known as **Clockwork Clock**!" A huge clock appeared out of the ground. Steam explained, "Once per turn, I can summon two **Clockwork** monsters from my hand and/or deck. Just so long as they have the same level, and their effects are negated. Appear, **Clockwork Horse **and **Clockwork Knight**!"

**Clockwork Knight  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: WarriorEffect  
>ATK: 1800<strong>

**Clockwork Horse  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Wind  
>Type: BeastEffect  
>ATK: 700<strong>

She declared, "I now overlay my two monsters to make the overlay network to Xyz summon **Number m39: Clockwork Utopia**!" The said monster appeared in all it's glory.

**Number m39: Clockwork Utopia  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2500<strong>

I stated, "Even if you destroy my knight, we both won't take damage!" She explained, "These is so much you don't know. You see, this is actually the sealed form of its true self. And I can free it from its prison by activating the continuous spell **Clockwork Release**! This allows me to free one of my monsters and let them assume their true form, which are one rank higher! However, the number must be the same. I rebuild the overlay network with **m39**!" **Clockwork Utopia **glowed with energy as Steam chanted, "Sealed in the false body, reveal your true form into this world! Appear, **Clock Knight 39: Mistress Hope**!" A queen dressed in white armor appeared, wielding a sword.

**Clock Knight 39: Mistress Hope  
>Rank: 5<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2600<strong>

"I now activate **Mistress' **special ability! By using one overlay unit, she can negate the activation of all set cards on the field and the damage dealt to you by battle is doubled!" I asked, "What?!" She concluded, "Now, **Mistress**, attacks that knight!" The queen attacked the knight, which exploded as caused damage to me.

**Monochrome: 4000=3800**

I gritted and shouted, "My knight's ability activates! When sent to the graveyard with overlay units, it can call upon two other **Underworld Knight** Xyz monsters from my extra deck or graveyard, as long as the rank is the same! Appear before us! **Underworld Knight: Gardna** and **Underworld Knight: Pierce**!"

**Underworld Knight: Gardna  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>DEF: 100<br>**

**Underworld Knight: Pierce  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2000<strong>

"Now, the overlay units that were on **Necro** are distributed to **Gardna** and **Pierce**!" Two units split and orbit one of the monsters, making them each have one. She concluded, "I end my turn with a face down." I shouted, "I draw!"

When I scanned my cards, I realized that the card I drew was **Rank-up Magic Barian's Force**, my ace spell card. All I have is cards that support my troops. I heard Vector speak in my mind, "_Play the card and blow your cover!_" "No, Vector, I have another idea." I thought back as I changed the card. I shouted, "I activate **Rank-up Magic United Underworld Force**!" My knights roared while being cloaked in aura as I explained, "This card allows me to target two of my xyz monsters and used them to summon another one from my extra deck. Just so long as the one being summoned is the sum of the two monsters." As I spoke, I felt a new power surge through me.

Rio's POV:

My eyes widen as he chanted, "When the world of the dead has it's doors opened, and a new spirit will lead the way!" A blue "23" appeared as he shouted, "Appear before us, now! **Number 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld**!"

**Number 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld  
>Rank: 8<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: ZombieXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2000<br>**

Gemios boosted, "Get ready, Steam! This will be the beginning of your end!" Steam, however, replied, "Actually, it's merely the beginning."

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	12. Of Clocks and Knights: Part 2

Third Person POV:

**Monochrome: 3800**

****Number 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld  
>Rank: 8<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: ZombieXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2000<br>****

**Steam: 4000**

****Clock Knight 39: Mistress Hope  
>Rank: 5<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2600<strong>**

"Monochrome" shouted, "Get ready, Steam! This will be the beginning of your end!" Steam replied, "Actually, it's merely the beginning."

Gemios' POV:

I declared, "**Lancelot,** activate your ability! This guy can attack you directly! Go, **Lancelot**!" The number attacked directly with its lance, by passing the other knight.

**Steam: 4000=2000**

I shouted, "Now his effect activates! Since his attack was successful, every monster on your field that has less attack points than double of his, is destroyed!" She stated, "Not quite. I activate the second effect of **Mistress**. When she's about to be destroyed, I can merely detach one overlay unit to negate the destruction!" I declared, "It doesn't really matter since by using one overlay unit, **Lancelot** can negate that effect!" Steam countered, "I send **Clockwork Armor** from my hand to the grave to negate its destruction." I growled and finished, "I end my turn with a face down."

"Then it's my turn! I activate **Mistress**' third and final ability! By using one overlay unit, I can special summon any **Clockwork** monster from my graveyard, and I choose it's shell, **Number m39: Clockwork Utopia**!"

**Number m39: Clockwork Utopia  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: XyzWarrior/Effect  
>ATK: 2500<strong>

I declared, "Before anything happens, I activate the trap **Necro Power**!" A portal appeared as I explained, "This is how it works. By targeting my **Underworld Knight: Necro,** he is resurrected to the field, with his attack points doubled! Also, if you were to wager an attack, **Necro** is the target! However, I take damage equal to **Necro **original attack points and he is destroyed during my next turn."

**Underworld Knight: Necro  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2500<br>**

**Underworld Knight: Necro  
>ATL: 2500=5000<br>**

Steam complimented, "Nice move to avoid destruction, but that isn't enough! I activate from my grave, the effect of **Clockwork Armor**! When it's in my graveyard, I can target one of your monsters and equip the armor. As an addition, you can't attack with it. I'll end my turn here, which means that **Necro** bids farewell along with your life points!"

Rio's POV:

An explosion occurred as Gemios flew back.

**Monochrome: 3800=1300**

He just got back up on his feet and stated, "Time for my come back..." He drew a card and smiled. He shouted, "I play the card I just drew! The spell card known as **Underworld Present**! By detaching two overlay units from an **Underworld** monster, I can draw two cards!" He drew two and continued, "Next, I activate **Underworld Charge**! This allows me to summon as many knights from my grave as I can, just so long as they are xyz monsters. Come on back, **Gardna, Pierce, Necro**!"

**Underworld Knight: Necro  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2500<strong>

**Underworld Knight: Gardna  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 500 <strong>

**Underworld Knight: Pierce  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2000<strong>

Steam stated, "That won't change a thing!" He replied, "Actually, my victory is insured. You see, there's the other card I drew, **Underworld Surprise**! This time, every **Underworld** monster have their effects negated, aren't affected by any other effects, and can wager a direct attack!" "What?!" Gemios smirked as he commanded, "**Lancelot! Pierce! Necro! Gardna! **Give her four heaping servings of hurt!" She screamed as the **Underworld Knights** attacked her.

**Steam: 4000=0**

**Monochrome wins!**

Yuma's POV:

I ran up to Monochrome and cheered, "You won!" He remained quite as he walked over to Steam. Steam looked at him and asked, "What is it?" He offered his hand and asked, "What's the story behind this place?" Steam took it and said while getting up, "You might as well know the story behind this place."

The scene around us blurred as she explained, "You see, there were sixty knights. We each sat at a specific place where we discussed the problems. One day, a knight fell from the heavens. All but I were shocked, not knowing what to do. However, I took the mysterious knight under my care, and eventually grew close to him. We balanced out each other. Eventually, he proposed to me, and I accepted. However, on our wedding day, everything took a turn for the worst. A deadly shaman appeared, demanding my fiancée to be turned in or the land will be destroyed with us in it. So, my would-be husband took his three lives for us, taking three cards to his heart. The words he spoke to me were to give "Yuma" a card with our power inside. He then descended into the great beyond..." Steam explained, "_Steam_ is merely my nickname given by my fiancée. My real name..." She gave off a radiant glow as we found ourselves back on the airship. We looked as she finished, "Is **Mistress Hope**!"

I looked in awe, but Monochrome stated, "That's crazy. Spirits? Knights? Shaman? This is not kindergarten. Later, losers. I'm out." He then jumped off the boat and when we checked, he wasn't around. Mistress tapped me on the shoulder and spoke, "I believe this now belongs to you." I looked and saw that it was **Clockwork Release**... I asked, "Wait. Does that mean that you and your friends will help us?" She nodded and replied, "Correct. However, I will not be in battle until I truly need to. Farewell, and luck be with you." She was enveloped with light before colliding with my key, sealing herself from within.

On Barian world...

Gemios' POV:

I appeared before Dumon and reported, "There was a spell card. However, it's worthless. It only works on certain **numbers**." Dumon asked, "What kind?" "**Clockwork**. Basically machine-like versions of the ones we know." "Did you feel anything?" "Only my **Dark Traitor** burning with hate." "Which one?" "All _three_." "How odd... Nothing ever happened like this." I nodded in agreement and asked, "So, where are Alito and Girag?" "They're off to find the other **numbers**." "In that case, I want to discuss something with you..."

* * *

><p>Well, this is getting interesting. I'm feeling generous, and out of ideas, for <strong>dark <strong>**numbers** that will appear.

So, please vote on my poll, which monsters will become **dark**.


	13. Crooked Misfortune

Takes place during the battle for **Lion Heart**.

* * *

><p>Rio's POV:<p>

"Hello, again." I turned to see Gemios in his human form. Shark asked, "What are you doing here, Monochrome?" He replied, "I simply heard some explosions and here I am." Shark plainly stated, "I still think you're a Barian." He smirked and shouted while not taking his eyes off us, "Alito! You're slacking off! Just finish the duel, already!" Alito looks and his eyes widened. "Gemios?! What are you doing here?" Gemios remarked as he casually walked around the stadium, "Dumon was wondering what was taking you so long." Alito stated, "I needed to defeat Yuma!" "But you also needed to get the number. So, as punishment..." His eyes glowed red as he continued, "I'll duel you instead, and if I win, they keep the card." "Don't tell me you're going to split." "Luckily, no. But that doesn't mean I'll hold back." Gemios continued as he tossed something down, "I activate a sphere cube!"

They were teleported inside as they got ready. Alito shouted, "You're going down!" Gemios remarked, "That's my line..." The stadium begin to fill up with spirits as the sphere was lifted into the air. The duelist shouted, "Let's duel!"

**Gemios: 4000  
>Alito: 4000<strong>

Gemios' POV:

Alito shouted, "I'll go first! I summon **Battlin Boxer Headgear**!"

**Battlin Boxer Headgeared  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Fire  
>Type: WarriorEffect  
>ATK: 1000<br>**

"I then special summon **Battlin Boxer Sparrer!"**

**Battlin Boxer Sparrer  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Fire  
>Type: WarriorEffect  
>ATK: 1100<strong>

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon, **Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke**!"

**Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Fire  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2200<br>**

"I set one card face down and end my turn. So, what deck are you using this time?" I smirked and replied, "A new one, with a tough number. I draw!" I then shouted, "First, I summon **Gagaga Magician**!"

**Gagaga Magician  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: SpellcasterEffect  
>ATK: 1500<strong>

"I then activate his special ability and change his level from four to eight!"

**Gagaga Magician  
>Level: 4=7<strong>

"From my hand, I activate the spell **Gagaga Wind**, allowing me to summon **Gagaga Girl**!"

**Gagaga Girl  
>Level: 3<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: SpellcasterEffect  
>ATK: 1000<strong>

"With a **Gagaga** monster out, I can special summon this guy from my hand. **Gagaga Child**!"

**Gagaga Child  
>Level: 2<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: SpellcasterEffect  
>ATK: 800<strong>

"And I can target one **Gagaga** monster I control, to make it the same level!"

**Gagaga Child  
>Level: 2=7<strong>

"And without any further or do, I overlay my **Gagaga** monsters to build the overlay network and Xyz summon!" I chanted as Yuma's key resonated, "The bane of good luck, hear my call! Manifest before us and send my opponent to defeat! Appear, **Dark Number 7: Crooked Misfortune**!" A corrupted version of a jester appeared, with the white hair falling over her right eye. Her left one glowed red as a mouth appeared, containing sharp teeth.

**Dark Number 7: Crooked Misfortune  
>Rank: 7<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: FiendXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 0<strong>

"Now my monster attacks!" "You'll take damage!" "Not really."

**Dark Number 7: Crooked Misfortune  
>AT: 0=4400<strong>

I explained, "You know the saying, _The bigger they are, the harder they fall? _Well that is applied to **Misfortune**. Whenever it battles, it's attack points become **double** of what ever monster it's battling." Alito asked, "What?!" The **dark number** laughed chaotically as it sliced at the boxer.

**Alito: 4000=1800**

Alito declared, "I activate my boxer's special ability! By using an overlay unit, it gains eight hundred attack points and isn't destroyed.

**Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke  
>ATK: 2200=3000<strong>

Yuma's POV:

Astral observed, "It appears that these **Dark Numbers** are the "evil" counterpart of the **numbers** themselves..." Shark added, "Not to mention that they will be difficult to defeat." Rio added, "And that this one, when battling, will have double of the other battling monster's attack." I continued, "To make matters slightly worst, we don't know it's other abilities. Not a single overlay unit was used." We only watched as Gemios asked, "Are you feeling the thrill yet?" He laughed as he split into two forms.

And to my horror, it was Shadow and Clockwork. The spoke in union, "Time for the major thrill..." Clockwork gave a cold glare as Shadow laughed like a maniac.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	14. Triple Traitor Trouble

Next up, **69**.

* * *

><p>Yuma's POV:<p>

**Alito: 1800**

****Battlin Boxer Lead Yoke  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Fire  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 3000<br>****

****Gemios: 4000****

******Dark Number 7: Crooked Misfortune  
>Rank: 7<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: FiendXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 0<strong>****

I watched as Alito demanded, "You said you wouldn't split!" Clockwork responded, "Where's the 'fun' in that?!" Shadow stated, "You're being reckless, as usual." They shouted in union, "Since the battle phase is over, we throw down two face downs and end our turn! Your move!" Alito shouted, "I draw!" Shadow declared, "Before you do anything, I activate the trap, **Shadow Ring**! This can't be negated and only last for your turn." Alito asked, "What does it do?" "Negate battle damage, for both of us." Clockwork added, "And let's just say you'll attack some rivals along with our monster staying at it's original attack points!" "But for each attack, we lost five hundred life points." Alito shouted, "In that case, I'll summon **Battlin Boxer Switchhitter**!"

**Battlin Boxer Switchitter  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Fire  
>Type: WarriorEffect  
>ATK: 1500<strong>

"I use his ability to summon **Headgeared**!"

**Battlin Boxer Headgeared  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Fire  
>Type: WarriorEffect  
>ATK: 1000<strong>

This will make their life points **2500 **making them almost equal. Alito shouted, "Attack!" The boxers punched at the fiend, but she laughed it all off.

**Gemios: 4000=3500=3000=2500**

They brushed it off and merged back into one as they spoke, "**Shadow Ring's** effect activates! For every attack, I gain a **Shadow Fighter Token**!" Three dark figures appeared.

**Shadow Fighter Token  
>Level: 1<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: Warrior<br>ATK: 0**

**Misfortune** cackled as Gemios declared, "I now activate **Misfortune's** other ability! When monsters are special summoned after the battle phase, I can use one overlay unit to destroy them, and summon the same amount of monsters from my deck, up to the amount of **Dark** attribute monsters destroyed on my field. However, they must be level 4." **Misfortune **laughed as lightning struck each token.

Gemios declared, "Appear, **Shadow Knights**!" Three knights appeared. They had dark armor, with red eyes.

**Shadow Knight  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: WarriorEffect  
><strong>**ATK: 0**

Gemios then shouted as my key resonated, "With these three monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon a monster that is a puppeteer. A monster, that lurks in every shadow, waiting to be called. Appear, **Dark Number 69: Shadow Magician!**" A shadowy figure appeared, with a glowing **69 **on it's forehead.

**Dark Number 69: Shadow Magician  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: SpellcasterEffect  
>ATK: ?<strong>

"Undetermined attack points?" Gemios explained, "My magician is a trickster. By using an overlay unit, it can attach one of your monsters as it's replacement! I'll choose your **Lead Yoke**." The boxer screamed in pain as it was absorbed by the magician. Gemios added, "Now his effect kicks in! His attack points are equal to the sum total original attack points of the monsters used as it's overlay units, and he gains their abilities!"

**Shadow Magician  
>ATK: 0=2200<strong>

Alito panicked as he continued, "I'll give you one last chance, so you can savor the mercy I allowed you. I end my turn with a face down."

Alito shouted, "I draw!" He scanned his cards and knew what he had to do. "I summon **Glass Jaw**!"

**Battlin Boxer Glass Jaw  
><strong>**Level: 4  
><strong>**Attribute: Fire  
><strong>**Type: Warrior/Effect  
>ATK: 2000<strong>

"With these three monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon!" The fire warriors roared a battle cry as Alito shouted, "I Xyz summon,** Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus!"**

**Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Fire  
>Type: XyzWarrior/Effect  
>ATK: 2500<strong>

Alito commanded, "Star Cestus, attack Crooked Misfortune!" The boxer charged as Alito explained, "Your monster's effect now kicks in, making it's attack points double of Star Cestus!"

**Crooked Misfortune: 0 = 5000**

Alito shouts, "I now use one overlay unit to prevent myself from taking damage and making you take all of it instead!"

Astral exclaimed, "_If this goes through, Gemios will lose!_" Gemios only yawned and shouted, "I activate my trap, **2DNX3N**!" The shaman and find vanished as the boxer punched thin air. Alito asked, "What?!" Gemios explained, "This trap allows me to tribute two **Dark Numbers** so I can summon 3 **Numbers** from my extra deck. However, their effects are negated, their defense points are reduced to zero, they must have the same rank, and..." Gemios smirked as he continued, "They must all have the same name!"

Those words shook all of us to the very core. Gemios possessed 3 identical Numbers?!

Gemios shouted, "I bring of forth, my favorite aces!" Alito's eyes widened as he begged, "No!" "That's right, Alito~ I now play 3 **Number 108: Dark Traitor!**" Three dark spheres appeared, taking on the form of the deadly warriors they are.

**Number 108: Dark Traitor  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 3500<strong>

Astral looked in shock as Gemios added, "During the turn this effect is used, the battle phase is forcefully ended." Alito responded scared, "I end... my turn..." Gemios drew a card that has a dark aura surrounding it. Gemios spoke, "Alito, you failed. Only Nash can beat me, now." He raised the card high above his head and declared, "I play **Rank-Up Magic Triple Barian Force**!" The field got darker as Gemios explained, "This card prevents me from summoning monsters from my hand, deck, or graveyard, this turn. However, this grants me the power to target three xyz monsters with the same rank of my field, and infuse Chaos into them!" One of the Dark Traitors turned into purple energy as Gemios declared, "The first Dark Traitor will become the guardian of order of Barian World! Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Rank 5, **Chaos Number 108: Dark Ally!**" A new monster appeared, completed with a white robe and wrapped in black chains, and with a glowing purple **108** on it's hood.

**Number c108: Dark Ally  
>Rank: 5<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: XyzWarrior/Effect  
>ATK: 3000<strong>

Gemios declared, "For my next trick, the next one will become the guardian of life! **Chaos Number 108: Ash Traitor!**" A warrior with a burning sword appeared, cloaked in flames. The monster's number glowed red on it's arm.

**Number c108: Ash Traitor  
>Rank: 5<br>Attribute: Fire  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2800<strong>

"And for the grand finally, I transform my final traitor into one that will betray your grave! This one governs the chaos in Barian World! **Chaos Number 108: Necro Traitor!**" A monster that resembled a grim reaper appeared with it's number glowing on the scythe it wielded.

**Number c108: Necro Traitor  
>Rank: 5<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2800<strong>

We looked in wonder as Gemios declared, "My **Dark Ally's** effect! When it is xyz summoned, I can summon as many **Dark Ally Tokens **as I can!"

**Dark Ally Tokens  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: Warrior<br>ATK: 1000**

"**Dark Ally** gains 500 attack points for every token summoned this way. However, it cannot attack the turn this gaining effect is used."

**Dark Ally: 3000 = 4000**

"I now activate my **Ash Traitor's** ability! Once per turn, I can target 1 monster you control and not only negate it's effects, but force it to change to defense position! I obviously negate Cestus, at the cost of having my monster not attack." The fiery figure began to emit ash that pressed on Alito's monster, reducing it to being helplessly in defense. "Next, **Dark Ally's** OTHER effect activates! When a monster you control is change to defense position, I can make that monster's attack points zero and make it become attack position!" The chains of the white figure forced Alito's monster into an offensive position, while it became a frail shell of what it once was.

**Star Cestus: 2500 = 0**

Gemios declared, "Finally, I activate my **Necro Traitor's** effect! By using one overlay unit, I can tribute two monsters I control to banish all cards in your graveyard! Say good bye to your 4 monsters!" The souls of the fallen boxers screamed as they were sucked into the reaper's scythe. "Now, my monster gains 200 points for every monster banished this way! Four were banished, so mine's increase by 800!"

**Necro Traitor: 2800 = 3600**

Gemios stated while a little disappointed, "However, this traitor has a slight draw back. If this effect is used, not only all banished monsters return to the graveyard, but any battle damage inflicted to you is halved." Gemios grinned as he shouted, "But that's just enough to beat you! Go, **Necro Traitor**! Punish Alito with your **Soul Slash**!" The reaper slashed the shell boxer, sending Alito back.

**Alito: 1800 = 0**

**Gemios Wins**

* * *

><p>Sorry for the <em>very<em> late update. I've been busy. And with **Arc-V **out, I actually thinking of doing a story about it. Now before you jump to conclusions, allow me to explain how it works. My character in the story, that I'm planning, will play a **Toon** deck, in a way. This will introduce a new sub-archtype known as **Gijinka**, which is self explanatory. I just want your opinion on what you want me to do. Please, comment down below how you feel about this. Also, do check out DragonFanatic10's page to check out the author's ZeXal and Arc-V story! I actually helped with the latest summoning chants!

* * *

><p>Update: So, with much thinking, I've decided to continue on and make an <strong>Arc-V<strong> story. However, no **Toons** for this duelist. I want to see your reactions and want some feedback on the first chapter, of this story. I'll be sure to notify you all when I launch the story.


	15. Replay Aftershock

Time to get back on track! Sorry for skipping. I just needed to keep things constant. And sorry for doing this, but this first takes place just after the last chapter, but ends up skipping till the over-one-hundred-vs.-guardian number battle.

* * *

><p>"Face it, Alito, you lost." Monochrome picked up the number and stared at it. He then began tugging at the top corners of it. Astral shouted, "<em>Don't break it!<em>" "I'm not dumb, Astral. I just need to do something real quick... There we go." Pretty soon, the card split into two different cards. Once was **Lion Heart**, but the other one radiated a dark aura.

As soon as it left, Monochrome whipped out his duel pad and shouted, "**Arise, Dark Number 54: Brain Bird!"** A dark aura enveloped the field once more, before it solidified and became a giant purple bird with glowing red eyes. It has bits of green feathers, giving it a majestic look, but it's tail feathers glowed an ominous purple, giving off an evil feeling. If that wasn't scary enough, then the face that it had numbers streams in it's eyes added to the effect.

Monochrome muttered, "No need for these guys, any more..." He picked out a bunch of cards before tossing them on the ground. Alito gasped in revelation as Monochrome ordered at him, "Final orders: Get rid of these cards and let Barian World keep it's own peace. I quit." He then walked away as the aura of Don Thousand flickered before being vanquished by the act.

He hopped onto **Rebel Phoenix** and spoke to Yuma and Astral, "I'll await you at the tower, when the time arrives. Be prepared and bring your full arsenal. But don't keep me waiting." Lady Hope appeared and responded with a bit of regret, "_Don't worry, I won't..._" He nodded before taking off as a bunch of **Dark Numbers** emerged from the Emperor's Key, flying towards him and merging into his deck.

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip<em>

* * *

><p>Lady Hope spoke as Yuma, Tori, Astral, and a newly enlightened Alito prepared to take off, "<em>It's time... We must not keep him waiting...<em>" Yuma nodded as a glow enveloped the world, time stopping around them. Lady Hope explained, "_It's an old trick I thought I never had to use again. The flow of time stops. You stop aging, you don't have to eat, sleep, or any of those things. However, damage will still be sustained."_ Alito asked as the group took off, "Sorry for asking this, but if Monochrome was your fiancé, what happened at the wedding?"

Lady Hope began, "_It was a grand and festive wedding... My would-be husband stood at the end of the aisle as I walked. All of our friends and family were there, dressed formally and proper. They were all happy for us. I was dressed in the most elegant dress they could find, while my fiancé wore the most handsome suit that was made by the best tailor... But then, it happened..._

_An evil being appeared before us, so we tried to evacuate everyone as fast as possible, the other knights helping as well... But it launched chains at me. I thought I would've met with a terrible fate, but... my fiancé turned into his heroic dark persona to intercept the attack. The chains wrapped around him before the being threw a card that slid into his heart. Soon, he turned to stone as the light persona emerged, ushering us all out as we tried to escape the being. But soon, the persona was vanquished as well..._

_It was then that the knight that rode a Pegasus appeared, helping all of us evacuate the entire town. In a moment of silence my fiancé finally spoke of how we can have our wedding another time, making us laugh at his joke. However, that all died when his eyes widened as he shoved me out of the way, chains binding and wrapping around him. He struggled and thrashed as he was lifted into the air, the being floating above him. The being commented on how he would help work behind the scenes of his kingdom, and threw a card at him. The card clearly slid into him as he thrashed and screamed in pain. The being then vanished and and chains did as well, before my would-be husband fell to the ground, not moving. We rushed over to check on him. He was weak, breathing heavily. I already knew it was too late, but wanted to disregard it as a dream._

_He did, however, told me something. He told me..."_ A familiar voice finished, "That we would meet again. A different place, in a different time. With a different battle."

Monochrome looked at us and commented, "Five minutes and twenty seconds late. You really kept me waiting." He stood on a large platform that resembled a clock, the hands and face glowing a bright yellow.

* * *

><p>Yuma's POV:<p>

He commented as we stepped down onto the platform, "Alito, did you do as I asked?" Alito nodded and explained, "All of them are burnt." "Good. Now for the real matter at this moment." He looked at me and asked, "Shall we?" Lady Hope looked at me before I spoke with determination, "Let's."

I shouted, "Duel pad, set!" Monochrome's arm was enveloped in dark aura before becoming a sleek black duel disk with bits of what giving it an elegant look. I placed on my duel gazer as he put on an elegant mask that has the left eye covered with an elegant white.

**"Duel!"**

**Yuma: 4000  
>Hand: 5<strong>

**Monochrome: 4000  
>Hand: 5<strong>

Monochrome shouted, "Allow me to kick start things. From my hand, I activate the continuous spells known as **Hand Material, Deck Material, **and **Grave Material**. Though these cards prevent me from normal summoning, I am capable of using each of them for an xyz summon by first summoning the said xyz monster, then attaching to it the material for it's summon. Even better, it's treated as if I used them for an xyz summon while they were still on my field." Yuma's eyes widened as Astral shouted in shock, _"What did you say?!"_ Monochrome spoke as two cards in his hand glowed, "I overlay the two level four **Toy Knights** in my hand! I xyz summon** Dark Number 39: Dystopia!**" The dark side of **Utopia** appeared, ready to fight.

**Dark Number 39: Dystopia  
><strong>**Rank: 4  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2500<br>ORU: 2**

"Now with the effect of **Deck Material**, I overlay two level 3 **Wind-Up Rats** in my deck!" Two cards from his deck emerged as the portal reappeared before he declared, "I xyz summon **Dark Number 17: Skylord Phoenix!**" A phoenix with six white wings appeared, it's long tail feathers floating as it flapped it's wings. It's number appeared on one of it's wings.

**Dark Number 17: Skylord Phoenix **  
><strong>Rank: 3<strong>  
><strong>Attribute: Wind<strong>  
><strong>Type: Winged-BeastXyz/Effect**  
><strong>ATK: 1500<strong>  
><strong>ORU: 2<strong>

Monochrome finished, "I end my turn with a face-down."

**Monochrome: 4000  
><strong>**Hand: 0**

**Yuma: 4000  
>Hand: 5<strong>

I shouted, "My turn!" Monochrome informed, "Just to let you know, Yuma, **Skylord Phoenix** reduces the ATK of your monsters by 1000 for every overlay unit it has." My eyes widened as I did the quick math in my head. If I bring **Utopia** out, it's ATK would only be 500... Knowing it'll be better than nothing, I shouted, "I summon **Gagaga Magician!**"

**Gagaga Magician  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: SpellcasterEffect  
>ATK: 1500<strong>

"And with this little fella, it's going to be sweet!"

**Gagaga Child  
>Level: 2<br>Attribute: Dark  
>Type: SpellcasterEffect  
>ATK: 800<strong>

"Now their levels will match!"

**Gagaga Child  
>Level: 2 = 4<strong>

"I now overlay these two and xyz summon! Here he comes, I give to you, **Number 39: Utopia!**" My monster appeared ready to prevent attacks.

**Number 39: Utopia  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>DEF: 2000<strong>

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Just then, **Skylord Phoenix** screeched as **Utopia** went on the offense.

**Dark Number 13: Skylord Phoenix  
>ORU: 2 = 1<strong>

**Number 39: Utopia  
>DEF: 2000 = 500 ATK = 1500 ATK<br>**

Monochrome explained, "During each of your end phases, I must detach one of **Skylord Phoenix's** overlay units. If I can't, then it's destroyed during my next stand-by phase. On my plus side, all monsters you control are forced into face-up attack position."

**Monochrome: 4000**  
><strong>Hand: 1<strong>

**Yuma: 4000**  
><strong>Hand: 2<strong>

"My turn. By the effect of **Deck Material**, I overlay my two level 5 **Cyber Dragons**! Appear, **Dark Number 12: Violet Violent Pirate!**" A third **Dark Number** appeared, this time taking on the form of a purple pilot, wielding two swords. It's number glowed on it's right arm like a tattoo.

**Dark Number 12: Violet Violent Pirate  
>Rank: 5<br>Attribute: Wind  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2400<br>ORU: 2  
><strong>

"While my monster has overlay units, my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle. And with the spell **Xyz Treasure**, this card allows me to loot 4 cards since that's how many xyz monsters are on the field." He then continued, "With **Hand Material**, I will overlay the three level 1 **Wind-Up Bees** in my hand! I xyz summon, **Dark Number 54: Brain Bird**!" The phoenix we saw emerged, ready to battle.

**Dark Number 54: Brain Bird  
>Rank: 1<br>Attribute: Wind  
>Type: Winged BeastXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 100<br>ORU: 3**

"Now, **Brain Bird**, attack **Utopia**!" The bird was engulfed in dark aura before rushing in. Astral warned, _"Yuma...!" _I nodded and shouted, "I use one of **Utopia**'s overlay units to negate the attack!"

**Number 39: Utopia  
>ORU: 2 = 1<strong>

However, as the shield was formed, **Brain Bird** became a laser and dodged the shield as Monochrome explained, "**Braid Bird's** attacks cannot be negated, and as long as it has overlay units, I take no battle damage involving it." The bird made contact with our monster and his life points didn't change. "Next, it's other effect occurs, having it gain ATK equal to the original ATK the monster it battled! The cost of this, however, is that I must negate the effect of a monster I control with the lowest ATK, but it's worth it!"

**Brain Bird  
>ATK: 100 = 2600<strong>

"Now, **Dystopia** will attack **Utopia**!" The two counterparts clashed as I shouted, "I use **Utopia'**s last overlay unit to negate the attack!"

**Number 39: Utopia  
>ORU: 1 = 0<strong>

"**Violet Violent Pirate,** pick up where the last one left off!" The sword battle issued, but the purple swordsman sliced through the other's swords before they exploded.

**Yuma: 4000 = 3100**

"**Skylord Phoenix,** follow up with the attacks!" The six winged bird screeched as the waves blasted us.

**Yuma: 3100 = 1100**

"I think I'll call it a turn here. Due to **Brain Bird**, **Skylord Phoenix** loses it's effect."

**Monochrome: 4000  
>Hand: 3<strong>

**Yuma: 1100  
>Hand: 2<strong>

"My turn, draw! I play **Xyz Treasure** as well, drawing 4 cards!" Me and Astral looked at our options before Lady Hope offered, "_Noticed the last card you drew?"_ We looked and our eyes widened. Astral shouted, "_Do it, Yuma!_" I nodded and explained, "I play the spell **Xyz Encore**! By returning your **Pirate** to your extra deck, I can revive both of the xyz material! However, their levels are lowered by one!"

**Cyber Dragon  
>Level: 5 = 4<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: MachineEffect  
>ATK: 2100<strong>

"I now build the overlay network! It's _time_ to defeat you! Appear,** Number m39: Clockwork Utopia**!"

**Number m39: Clockwork Utopia  
>Rank: 4<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2500<br>ORU: 2**

"But wait, there's more! By playing the spell **Clockwork Release**, I get to rank up **Clockwork Utopia**! **Sealed within a false body, be purified and escape to show your true form to the world! Appear, Clock Knight 39: Mistress Hope**!"

**Clock Knight 39: Mistress Hope  
>Rank: 5<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: WarriorXyz/Effect  
>ATK: 2600<br>ORU: 3**

"I now use **Mistress Hope**'s special effect! By using one overlay unit, all monsters you control have their effects negated."

**Mistress Hope  
>ORU: 3 = 2<strong>

"Next, I activate **Blustering Winds**, giving her 1000 extra ATK!"

**Mistress Hope  
>ATK: 2600 = 3600<strong>

Monochrome declared before I can play my next move, "I activate the effect of **Traitorous Armory** from my hand! By discarding this monster from my hand, I can reduce the battle damage involving my monsters to zero. This seals the deal." I shouted, "I'm not done yet! I play the equip spell **Soul Time Aftershock!** By equipping it to **Mistress Hope**, when she destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to it's ATK!" "What?!" "I also activate the spell **Replay Reaction**! By lowering the ATK of a monster I control by 1000, that monster can attack twice!" "WHAT?!"

**Mistress Hope  
>ATK: 3600 = 2600<strong>

"But this combo is...!" Lady Hope finished, "_Your famous technic, **Replay Aftershock**. You need to let go of this and return to us!"_ I shouted, "**Mistress Hope**, let Monochrome have it! Attack **Skylord Phoenix** and **Distopia!** _**Second Strike!**_" The lady knight slashed through the two monsters, causing them to explode.

"GAH!"

**Monochrome: 4000 = 2000 = 0**

**Yuma Wins!**

We rushed over to the fallen duelist as the cards of his deck started to fade into black dust. Monochrome slowly got up and gained a new style of ware. He now wore armor that showed elegant patterns while having a white cape that covered his back. A grey sword hung to his side. His voice was a bit more sincere as he asked, "So, where to next?" I announced as I returned his cards, "Next stop, **Barian World**."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have a few adjusted moments before the final battle. Next up, Yuma &amp; Astral vs. "MonochromeGemios" & the Knights of the Clock!**

**Review?**


End file.
